Purely coincidental
by Lena chan
Summary: A story about a young woman, much like Sarah Williams, begins to find out that life is not what it seems. [I’m not exactly sure where I hope to go with this story. So, expect revised chapters as well as a better summary in future.]


Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or it's characters in any way. The story, and/or its character's remain the property of Jim Henson, George Lucas and anyone else involved in its production. I am not profiting from this in any way. Any resemblance to any person's alive or dead it purely coincidental. Any resemblance to any animal's alive or dead is purely coincidental. Have you guessed the title of this story yet?  
Notes:   
------ = scene change  
= speech  
' = thought  
~~ = dream  


  
------  
  
~~~Purely coincidental~~~ 

------

**M**rs. McCormick tapped her foot lightly against the floor as she stole a glace anxiously towards the clock on the wall opposite the desk she sat at. It read 5:46pm precisely; she frowned before allowing herself to let out an explosive sigh.  
Slumping back against her comfortable leather seat, she reached for her forehead, brushing her golden locks out of the way before rubbing her sore temples delicately.  
  
She was supposed to be meeting with her pompous partner, Mr. Devin, or as he preferred to be called Dan', she snorted un-ladylike, at 4:30pm. She had waited for him for over an hour and he still had yet to make an appearance.  
  
They were talent scout's of a prestigious magazine for that was aimed at for young teenage girls right up to mid-20 women, and they were going to watch a rehearsal of a story called 'Far from home' to find yet another born talent who would amaze the world and get their name shone in lights.  
  
Dan had demanded that they go see this one, and with her boss currently wrapped around his little finger, she had very little choice in the matter.   
  
She let out another sigh as she discontinued her train of thought. She had to maintain her professional air no matter what she thought, even if he was a no good bum.  
  
Although, admittedly persuasive and positively handsome.   
  
She shook her head at that; heaven's forbid if anyone ever heard that, she'd never live it down. Not to mention she was happily married, she sighed yet again and brought her attention to her wooden desk and her eyes saddened when they came to rest where two silver framed pictures looked back at her.  
  
The larger of the two was of a small strawberry-blonde haired babe, lying on his side, surround by white blankets as though you expected him to be asleep, but his blue eyes opened wide, a look of pure innocence. She smiled gently as her thumb fiddled with the platinum band on her ring finger. How she missed her baby, it didn't help when Michael, her husband, had told her that he was now babbling.  
  
The other slightly smaller picture was of her charming, gentle and happily smiling brown haired, brown eyed husband, in a park with his arm wrapped around a young girl's shoulders, the girls eyes were closed, and she was laughing as the wind blew her long chestnut hair around them.  
  
With her husband not doing so good, Lela has had to take over half the pressure's of looking after the house, while the other half fell onto hired help that went by the name of Mrs. Julia Reynolds.  
  
Ever since Michael's relapse, Diana had been working overtime to make up for the time she had taken off the see to him for a while and now, was missing her family a great deal. As well as contending to Michael's depression, Lela had college work to do plus the part time job the girl had taken up a year go, the teenager had also taken it upon herself to help raise Jason in Diana's absence.  
  
Not to mention the fact that she and her stepdaughter had had another falling out. She was in no doubt that she had hurt Lela again, she had not meant to, it just seemed to happen whenever they had a discussion.  
She had to resolve that issue as soon as she could, but she never seemed to be able to get close the Lela no matter what she tried.  
  
It didn't help matters though that the girl's actual mother, who had been a close friend, had died tragically in a car accident quite a few years before hand.  
Michael, had taken it particularly bad and decided it was his own fault, seeing as he was driving the car, however, he had had enough of his own injuries to deal with. Yet, even after the police told him that the car brakes had failed unexpectedly, and the car company was ordered to recall that particular batch, he still couldnt forgive himself.  
  
No one expects you to really get over it, but it was getting to her that her husband was still so depressed after nearly seven years, but she was a patient woman for the one she loved.  
  
On the other hand, waiting for Dan to turn up had tried her patience, and managed to break it, she wasn't about to sit here all night waiting for him  
Drumming her fingers on the desk then looking at the clock one final time to see it reading nearly six pm, she got up and stalked out the office, resolute on strangling a certain fair haired 'Dan' for wasting her time as well as cursing herself for being good at a job that took her all over the country for absolutely nothing.

  
------

  
In the dwindling light of twilight, a young woman sat on the bay of her window. Her jean-clad legs were curled up underneath her, and she wore and old, torn, loose fitting white sweatshirt on her top, her long brown hair gently laid on her back like a blanket.  
  
The only thing that notified that she was alive and breathing was the way her hand steadily wrote upon a pad of paper that lie on her knee, she stopped every so often to check in a book that lay open in front of her and re-adjust the black framed glasses that rested atop of her nose. A black cat lay on the four poster bed in the middle of them room, occasionally opening it's bright yellow eyes as she muttered a curse under her breath, before it settled back into sleep with a purr to let the girl know it was there.  
  
A frown married the girl's otherwise gentle features, as she strained her grey eyes to see in the quickly fading light, and ignoring the desk that laid across the room with a lamp on that begged to be used, she looked back and forth between the book, then her notes, scribbling something out and then re-writing it.  
  
The girl was so engrossed in her work that she failed to notice that someone had entered her room, with a slight worried expression the dark clad guest walked quietly to stand beside the door before flicking on the light.  
  
Startled, the girl let out a small gasp as the now brightened room blurred her vision. Taking off her glasses, the girl rubbed her tired eyes and then turned to stare at the figure in her doorway. Smiling slightly, she stood up and placed her books down.  
  
...Sorry Mrs. Reynolds, I didn't hear you come in she started  
  
I'm not surprised by the way you were concentrating an amused look crossed the woman's round face and I've told you once, please call me Julia  
  
sorry Julia  
  
No need to be sorry the woman winked what were you doing anyway? - You looked as though you could have been planning world peace  
  
Eh, No such luck there I'm afraid, world peace will have to wait until I finish an English essay on Shakespeare's twelfth night, I'd been putting it off for a while but I thought I might as well get some of it done she smiled wearily at Julia, then went to the bed where she had just thrown her satchel, picking the bag up, she placed it at the side of the bed than sat down and stoked the cat that sprawled out before her. The raven-haired woman smiled.  
  
I think you should give it a rest for tonight Julia stated, concern twinkled in her green eyes, but her face beamed as she looked at Lela. Besides, I have just cooked dinner and I will not have you missing dinner again this week young lady, you need fattening up the plump women grabbed Lela's hand, dragged her out of her room and down the passage before she could protest.  
  
Lela glared half-heartedly at the woman's back before muttering I don't need fattening up  
  
Julia just smirked as she carried on leading Lela to the stair well. Just before they reached the top of the stairs, the antique clock that hung on the wall caught Lela's eye and she gasped.  
  
Why didn't you tell me how late it was? - I would have helped!! Lela stated as she looked at Julia, horrified.  
  
You were busy, it doesn't matter - I'm paid to help remember? Your supposed to be taking advantage of that like any normal teenager would she said as she climbed down the stair's leaving Lela at the top.  
  
Lela gulped down her shock as she started after the woman. Then she shook her head in mild amusement, she had been sitting in her room since she got back from college doing that essay and she had only gotten to write half of what she wanted done in 2 hours.  
  
She came to the conclusion that either she would have to write bigger, or keep better track of the time she usually lost. Perhaps the latter of the two was best, seeing as she still had several other assignments to finish.  
  
Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she looked after Julia who was hobbling into the kitchen and smiled. Although she didn't like to admit it, Julia was a very nice person to be around, her light and bubbly attitude was just what she needed.  
  
Sighing contentedly, Lela headed towards he wash room downstairs to freshen up before going into the dinning room, where she knew her father and baby brother would be, seated at the table that was big enough for eight and looking, as usual, out of place in the big surround of the conservative looking room.  
  
She entered the room without further delay, and was greeted with the sight of her father trying to feed Jason, where as Jason decided he'd much rather play with it.  
  
Nodding to her dad she sat just next to them, but far enough away so that she wasn't in any danger of being attacked by baby food missiles. Lela watched as her dad scooped some more or the liquid mush onto the spoon he was holding, and put it in front of Jason whilst making that gulping fish' face, sounds were usually heard during these ritual type feeding session.   
  
Lela couldn't help but laugh out loud as Jason threw some of the food he had on his chubby little hands, which happened to land right in her dad's ready and waiting open mouth.  
  
He proceeded to make a disgusted face, as he had no choice but to swallow the mush and Lela hand to clamp her hand over her mouth to stop from going into hysterics.  
  
Oh yeah, very funny Michael stated as he gulped down some waiting water, looking at the jar of baby food at the same time. Jason giggled then babbled some more as he clapped his grimy hands together.  
  
Dear lord, I swear! - I can't leave you lot alone for five minutes!! Came Julia's voice from the side of the room.  
  
She was carrying a tray of food in her hands and she looked about ready to drop it. Lela got up and took it from her before she had the chance.  
  
Michael frowned as he placed the jar on the table and wiped his face with a napkin.  
  
Well, I know the reason Jason don't like that stuff, it's horrible  
  
Do you think we should take his advice and paint the walls with it? Lela retorted, placing the tray on the table. She couldn't help put look at where the yellow baby food had stuck on the ivory walls, her father laughed as he walked over to the largest bit of mush and wiped it away with the napkin he was still holding.  
  
I see you decided to take my advice by making more work for me Julia said, over from Jason, whilst she tried to clean the fidgeting child. Soon she scoffed and places her hands on her hips.  
  
Fine, you can handle being a little dirty I'm sure she said to Jason as she looked up only to find that Lela and Mr. McCormick were cleaning the walls.  
  
Hey you two! - None of that, Frowning, she managed to grab the two and tow them back towards the table.  
You'll sit here and you'll eat what I've made or you wont know what hit you When the two only managed to sit there, and stare at the plates in front of them, Julia held up her hands to the ceiling in a why me' gesture.  
  
Do you want me to feed you two like a babies?  
  
They winced at that and both looked up at her like two kids who had been caught eating out the cookie jar.  
  
No that's alright Julia Michael said as he picked up the fork and began to dig in.  
  
Lela sniggered, before picking up her own fork. Julia frowned at Lela before she starting waggling her finger at her.  
You better be licking that plate clean when your done, if ya know what's good for you she scoffed again, as she headed towards the kitchen. Lela managed to laugh as the woman disappeared.  
  
What did she mean you better eat all of it?  
  
Lela almost gasped at the seriousness of her dad's tone, she looked over him for a moment; only to find concern piercing his eyes hazel depths.

I guess it's cause I skipped a couple of meals lately, no biggy - I plan on eating everything on this plate she inhaled deeply it smells delicious.  
  
Michael nodded before cutting a piece of his beef.  
  
So, how's college, work he asked as he began to chew the meat.  
  
Lela inwardly cursed, she'd forgotten it was Friday and time for the weekly round up conversation. Taking a bite of her own dinner, she toyed with the idea of not telling her father, but then, that wasn't right in the least.   
  
College has been busy, as per usual, I've got to finish up 2 essay's for English on Monday, but it's not to strenuous - I could get it all done today. But seeing as I won't be at work tomorrow I can do it then- Lela rushed as she waved her fork about with half a potato on it.  
And then there's my graphics portfolio, but that's nearly done for the year believe it or not, I've just got to print of a couple more pictures that I messed around with on the computer and draw a self portrait - why they always ask for those things I'll never know Lela summed up as her father continued eating. She eyed him to see if he noticed what she said  
  
why aren't you going to work tomorrow?   
  
Lela smiled as she ate some more of her food, he's still sharp as a knife. Sighing, she decided now was good a time as any to tell him.  
  
I got the sack today Just outside the dinning room, the old antique clock began to chime. They decided that I was the expendable employee, Lela looked over at her dad as the clock was on its third chime. His plate was empty, and he was watching Lela.  
  
I thought you liked that job  
  
I didn't like it that much dad Lela smiled there are hundreds of other waitress job out there that I can get, so all I have to do it look for another one. Lela looked down at her plate as the clock struck its sixth chime.  
She had eaten all her food and was completely full. Smiling back over at her dad she waved her hand. she stated proudly as the clock struck its eighth and last chime.  
  
Getting up she picked up her plate, then her dads and began to wonder out into the kitchen, only get shooed back out just as quickly by Julia.  
The kitchen it out of bounds to the likes of you Julia joked. Lela giggled as she ran back into the dinning room.  
  
Aww, I just wanted to tell you how great dinner was  
  
Julia smiled as she waved her hand at her Yes, I know I'm a maarrr-vellous cook dar'ling Julia cooed.  
  
Michael laughed as he picked up Jason; he was heading to go upstairs to put the little sprite to bed.  
  
Lela watched them go before sniggering, her dad was planning on looking after Jason when the babe woke up during the night. This was never a good idea.

  
------

  
Well, that was a good way to waste two hours   
  
Oh Diana, I could think of a hundred better ways to waste two hours with you Danton drawled as they stepped out the theatre.  
  
Diana made a disgusted face as she placed a cigarette in a mouth and lit it. Danton watched her appreciatively as she took a puff on the stick before taking it away, she sighed.   
  
I can think of a hundred more reasons why I wouldn't want to spend those two hours with you She glared at the man who merely smirked.  
  
Your eyes can be so cruel he said in mock innocence.  
  
Diana shook her head, this man was impossible.  
  
Look Danton, just stop with all your little games, they are really getting on my nerves she said, stalking away from him.  
  
God, how she would have just loved to have strangled him when she had the chance. Of course, her good excuse to kill the bastard was ruined when he told her that she was merely to be ready to be 4:30' - he never said that they would leave at that time.  
She grimaced; he really just wanted to make her look a fool in front of all her colleagues.  
  
Diana, you really look beautiful when you're angry the man stated behind her. She frowned and spun round to look at him.  
  
Danton, just knock it off for once in your life. Making a decision she opened her mouth again.Why did you even want to go see that foolish play anyway? - There was no talent there; none of those kids was worth any type of recognition yet. Merely a school play, nothing more. So what exactly caught your interest I wonder?  
  
Danton's mismatched eyes wondered over her curiously, before he brought his hand to his lips. Diana glared at him for a few more minutes before deciding he wasn't going to tell her. Sighing, she placed her hand on her temple.  
  
Look Danton, basically, I'm very pissed off at you at the moment - you drag my all the way over to she looked around to, the middle of nowhere, to watch some pathetic excuse of a performance when I could have been on my way home.   
  
She pondered over the thought another second before looking at Danton in shock. He couldn't have, could he?  
  
Danton smirked at the horrified expression that crossed her face, before he began to walk off.  
  
that bastard!' she fumed he did this on purpose!? - I can't believe that, he has nothing to gain from me being away from my family!' On that thought she spun around on her heel and marched off in the direction he walked off in, this time he was going to die.  
  
Focusing her mind, she registered that he was no longer to be seen. Growling she looked around, nothing.  
  
Danton! What the hell are you playing at?! she bellowed.  
  
Diana soon found herself completely alone, the car wasn't anywhere in sight, and she had no idea where she was.  
  
what's going on?' she questioned as she refrained herself from letting it get to her.

  
------

END CHAPTER ONE  
  
-----  
  
C&C welcomed. Thank you for reading. There may be a long pause between chapters though, so I apologise in advance.


End file.
